


morning call

by cosmichawkeye



Series: birds of a feather [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichawkeye/pseuds/cosmichawkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of ficlets about hawk ladies being weird and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Call

  
Kendra woke up in a panic. There was a weight on her chest, oh god-

  
“I made coffee. And a-“  
The weight was her awful, no good girlfriend straddling her hips while still wearing her sweat encrusted jogging shorts. And nothing else. Okay, so this wasn’t the worst way to be woken up. Hands moved to a bare waist, and Kate the godawful no good girlfriend smirked.

  
“Oh see something you like, birdgirl?” she taunted as she let herself sink further into the mattress.

  
“I heard something about coffee?” replied Kendra, studiously looking only at Kate’s face; two could play at this game.

At that, Kate rocked her body slightly forward eliciting a groan from her trapped girlfriend. She kept leaning forward till her face was flush with Kendra’s, and let her lips graze over her forehead.

  
“Wanna take this to the shower?” she whispered.  
“Fuck you, Bishop.”  
“Be my guest, Ms. Saunders.”

  
The coffee went cold in the kitchen, but Kendra and Kate stayed quite warm.


	2. Betting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wins fifty bucks. Clint regrets their friendship.

“Well I just won fifty bucks.”

Clint groaned and pulled the covers over his head, and next to him, Carter looked disinterested as he sipped his tea. Kate felt very pleased with herself.  
“There are bets about my sex life?” Clint mumbled from his hiding place.  
“Barton, be assured that at any given time there is at least one bet going on about the stupid shit you do. In this case Carter,” she glanced at the shirtless man, “no offense.”  
He smirked,   
“None taken.”

Clint groaned some more.  
“Girly, please stop just waltzing into my room without knocking,” he finally said, pulling his head out of the sheets.  
“Hah,” was all Kate had to say to that.   
“Kendra around?” asked Carter.  
“Yeah, she’s playing with Lucky in the kitchen,” answered Kate. The man put down his drink and slid out of bed to go find Kendra. Clint’s no good, terrible friend let out a long whistle.  
Carter hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes.

She gave Barton a not so subtle thumbs up, and turned her head to watch Carter walk out the room.   
“Damn.”  
“I hate you,” he replied.   
“Wait, who did you win fifty from? Please tell me-“  
“Wade," she chirped, "it was his life savings!”   
Clint looked disappointed, he had been hoping it was Tony.  
“Up and adam, stud, we got work to do!” 

Clint groaned a bit more, just to get it out of his system before following his partner out to the kitchen.


End file.
